The Runaway
by Braveheartx3
Summary: Basically the summary of what Sam Leavege has faced, the heart-breaking past and events that led up to the girl of his ultimate dreams of the tiny town of Pe Ell.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was found hiding in my documents, and I made something of it. ://**

**Yeah- still working on my other stuff, haven't forgot. ^^**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I gazed up into the night sky, bewildered by the little stars that burned how many miles away. I sat back, my legs spread out in front of me, on the hard and cold rock I was perched upon. Below me, a cliff. Beyond that cliff was the city I called home. I took a deep breath and then suddenly the silence of the night was interrupted by the sound of my cell phone vibrating. _BBZZZ BZZZZ BZZZZ_ it called from my pocket. I took it out, being blinded by the small light coming from it and read "SANDRA" on the front. Groaning, I flipped it open and held the silver annoyance to my ear.

"SAM! Oh thank goodness, Sam! Where are you?" my older sister demanded from me. I rolled my eyes, amazed on how I had a good four bars here in the woods.

"Sandra, leave me alone. I'm not coming home..at all." I muttered.

"Sam don't do this to Mom. Please, just..seriously come home. Right now." she growled. I shook my head though she couldn't see.

"No, I know what will happen to me, just like you. I don't want this." I spat the words at her.

"Sam, it's...it's family genetic. Just come home and we can deal with it." she pleaded.

"Why should I?"

"Because we can help you. Come home, and then you can leave. Assure mom your alright, and then you can do whatever the hell you want." she compromised. I sighed. My sister Sandra was a shape-shifter of a wolf. I hated that and especially hated it when she told me it might happen to me, too. This seriously sucked.

"Fine," I muttered, shutting the phone. I got up, at my slow human pace, and walked down the trails of the cliff back to our small but big cream-colored house. The crickets chirped and sang as I put my hands in my pockets. The night never bothered me, because when your family were big wolves it seemed like nothing could harm you. I let out another sigh and looked into the stars again and prayed. _Spare me._ I thought.

*****************************************

"Sam! Get your butt down here, NOW!" the voice screamed at me, making me jump and nearly fall off of my bed. What did I do /now/ ? I came home like I was asked by my sister a few weeks ago, and it wasn't like I ran off again in that time. I wasn't a criminal, but apparently my mother and father thought so.

"What?" I spat at my father as I walked down the stairs.

"Get in here NOW." My mother growled from the kitchen. I immediatly rushed in and looked around.

"What did I do?" I asked, playing innocent.

"Dammit, Sam, what is this?" my father threw an envelope on the counter with more force than he should of. I glanced at the address and shrugged.

"I don't...know." I lied. Truth was, I knew exactly what it was. It was a letter from my school. I have been skipping the past few weeks.

"Oh, you don't do you?" my father mocked. "Then tell us why it reads: Dear Mr and Mrs Leavege, your son Sam Leavege hasn`t been attending our school for the past 36 days of the school year." he remembered the words on it clearly. Stupid shape-shifters.

"Oh..that." I muttered. There was no way around this.

"That`s it, Sam. Your going to a new school, a private school." My father announced.

"What!? What KIND of private school?"

"A school where kids like you get taught a lesson." he growled. I shook my head, and then...they stared at me in shock. Their shapes blurred and I could barely see them anymore. What were they doing? Then...it hit me. My vision was going blurry, not them. No, scratch that; it was me who was going blurry.

"OUTSIDE NOW!" my father lunged at me. I ducked in protection but then I was outside without my saying to go out. I gazed at my father and my mother who were marveling at me. What the hell were they doing? I opened my mouth to speak but I barked instead. I gasped, my large eyes running over myself. I was...I...I was a wolf!?! I shifted!?? I began to panic, howling and barking. Then, I blacked out.

I groaned, awaking completely human and in my bedroom. I opened my eyes, looking around to see my sister reading one of my magizines on my bean bag chair.

"What are /you/ doing?" the words barely came out in a whisper.

"Good! Your up!" Jennifer smiled. I groaned. "Come on, sleepyhead. Mom and Dad want to talk to you." she pushed me out of my bed with ease. I groaned and dragged the sheets with me. When I looked down at my body I was...naked!? No, wait. No, I wasn't. I had just a pair of jean shorts on. This was awkward. I looked at myself more clearly and I could see the vain muscles of my broad chest and arms, and my powerful legs. I was no longer human...I was a shape-shifter. That was interesting. I got up and walked down to the kitchen VERY fast. I didn't even know I could move like that.

"Sam, sit." my mother ordered me to do. I sat, folding my arms.

"Yes?" I asked..prodding them to continue. I was very busy admiring my muscles and my new self than talk "wolf' with my parents.

"Um..well, this isn't about you, although I know you just changed 4 days-"

"FOUR DAYS? How long was I sleeping!??!" I jumped up in shock.

"Four days..." my father awkwardly replied. "Just listen, son. Well, um..Sandra imprinted." he blurted out, holding my mother`s hand.

"Say what now?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Oh, honey, we never told you about imprinting?" My mom asked, unsure if she did or not in the past. I shook my head.

"What happened to my sister?" I gasped.

"Well, imprinting is a very marvelous and unique process we all will go through, hopefully, sometime in our lifetime. It's like love at first sight, but stronger, much stronger.. your absolute soulmate. Your life will have no meaning without them. You will do anything for them, be anything for them, she OR HE, is your world." my dad

explained. I sat there, taking this in. Imprinting? Soul mates? You got to be kidding me! This was so cheesy..and sick on so many levels. I hope I never imprint.

"I repeat, what the HELL happened to my sister?" I scowled. My mother and father sighed.

"Sam, take it easy. Your quivering," my dad pointed out. I took a deep breath, calming myself. "You need to understand. You might even want to go through it after you see how happy she is now..." he trailed off, seeing my expression.

"Your kidding, right?" I laughed without humor. "I'll never do that! You _can't_ make me!" I growled. My hands were in fists and I suddenly felt..supereor. Like nothing could stop me. I had it all, strength..the ability...heck, I could even run around this house in a milisecond. Maybe- I'd have to try it one day.

"No, we can't. Now shut up Sam and control yourself." my father snarled. Okay, I know I said I had muscles and I was seriously buffed (though, I guess I did gain a few pounds in muscle before my transformation, I never really noticed..), my father was huge. He didn't look like a weight lifter, but compared to my skinny and lean mother he looked like he could do some damage. To a car. Or a brick wall. Or a house..

"I am controlled." I said simply.

"Honey...nobody can make you imprint. Don't worry about that!" my mother smiled. I sat back down and huffed. "Sam, your different. Let us explain, please." she pleaded. I sighed, put my fingers to my nose and growled.

"Fine. Explain. What's so important? I'm surprised I haven't freaking gone nuts. I can change into a wolf for christ sake!" I mumbled.

"Sam." my father snapped. I looked up, shocked. "I need to explain to you that you cannot tell anyone about this. Not even your girlfriend-"

Well, let me tell you. If I wasn't going balistic before, I was now.

"Natalie is not my girlfriend!!" I snarled, and suddenly I was blurring...shaking..I could feel the instinct triggered and I was going to phase. I felt it. But, I couldn't phase here! I'd..I'd hurt my mother! I squeezed my eyes shut and..I slowed. Wait, did I just control myself? Whoo, I did! Go Sam! "I mean..she's just a close friend of mine." I explained, my breathing sounded like someone choked me.

My parents were silent. Giving me the chance to calm down, I assumed. When my shaking stopped, my face went back to the tan color it was, my father spoke.

"Alright, then. Whatever she is- you can't tell anyone. I forbid you." he snarled.

"Forbid me!? Come ON! I'm 18 freaking years old!" I shouted. "You can't control me!"

"Uh, yes I can! I'm the leader of our little pack and what I say goes!" he growled. "You must obey me Sam, or be punished."

"Oh yeah? The hell I do, dad. What if I don't want to be apart of your pack? Then what?" I challenged.

"Sam!" it was my mother who squeaked. "How could you? This is your family your talking about. Not a pack," and she reached to slap the side of my father. "You too, the word you want is /family/. Not a pack. Some of us don't even phase." she pointed out, her bottom lip jutted out. My father, now I seen my father with my mother. I had seen couples on the streets, and I had seen marriages that looked like not even god could take apart. But when my father looked at my mother, it was like he wasn't looking at her at all. Even when he was angered, he always softened and shockingly, no matter how many times he cursed and punished me and my sisters, he never layed a hand on my mother- never yelled at her. They only argued, but eventually he took her side. When my father looked at her, it was like he was...looking at the greatest person in the world. Like nobody else existed but her.

My father sighed. "Fine. Family. And I run this family, and what I say goes." he took two long strides at me. "You understand Sam? You need to follow my rules." he warned.

I was suddenly aware of my sharp eyesight, my hearing..I heard silent footsteps coming from my side. Sandra and Jennifer and Emma, who when she phased I was surprised I didn't from my shock, were creeping around the corner- wide eyes staring at me. Is this why, all along my sisters never disobeyed my father? The reason for years I thought, "Hey, he likes them best. But I'm his son, whats the deal?". Was it because they couldn't say no?  
Well, besides Maddie. But, like always, she was in her own world. She didn't phase either, but.. actually, she never bowed to my father.

So this was it. Be human and not follow my dad, or phase and become his slave. I didn't like choice number two, but it occurred to me I'd never be human again. Never normal.

"Fine." I said, crossing my arms. "I'll follow you dad, but know that I'm not taking orders from any one of my sisters." I growled.

"I don't expect you to. Now, let's go outside and test you.." but I didn't understand these words.

The next morning, I was very surprised to see the clock read 2:00pm and not earlier. Did I really miss that much sleep? I stretched, also surprised how my body wasn't stiff. My father actually meant by testing myself to meaning, "Okay Son, attack me."

Yep, the good ol' father son bonding. Except, he asked me to fight with him. And I sucked. I lost, 0 to 15. My father is such a jerk, though he was wise in his ways. I never got along with him- and I doubted I ever would. Especially from what he told me last night..

_"Sam, you'll learn no doubt. I'll make you into a great fighter." my father smiled.  
"Um...thanks. But, I don't need to learn. I mean, I don't think I will." I said._

_"Actually, I'd want my second in command to know how to fight. To know the laws." he mumbled. I blinked, taken back._

_"Your...what? No, dad! No, I can't do that! Ask Sandra, she was the first to phase. She's experienced."_

_"Sam, your going to realize one day that you can only rely on yourself. I think of you as myself." he said proudly. I frowned. I wanted nothing to do with my father. So, it sucks he thinks of me as himself. I am nothing like him..._

_"Oh. Do..I mean, what exactly does that mean? Being second command?" I mumbled._

_"It means when I leave, then I step down and you take place as the..alpha of our /family/. Of course, your law is also obeyed. Your sisters need to obey you as they do me." he explained. I laughed. Controlling my sisters? Awesome! _

_"Really?" I laughed. "But, I know I'm not the oldest or youngest but they still get the better of me.." I frowned. Sandra always teased me, and Jennifer even said straight to my face she thought I was...not straight..since I never had a girlfriend. Though, plenty were interested- but they all seemed too fake for me. Imprinting caught my mind again and I shuddered._

_"They have no other choice."_

_Smiling, I added, "But wait! We don't...I mean, aging..we don't do that anymore do we? I mean, I won't. So, neither will you. How will you step down?" I asked._

_"When Maddie gets older and on her ways..I just want to be with my wife. You kids can take care of yourself. Emma is only 7 and poor her, she's stuck at that age until she becomes strong to give it up. I doubt it, though. I want to be with my wife as long as I can..." he sighed._

The meaning behind his last words just struck me. Imprinting...now it really sucked! I sat up in my bed and thought. Well, screw that. When you imprint you imprint on humans..and humans age...meaning, HOLY CROW. You just fall in love for nothing? Oh no, you get to watch your beloved die. No way. My mind whirled. Sandra had her Micheal, but...what if I imprinted? I DO NOT want to fall in love and watch someone die. That just plain ol' sucks! Ugh, what if it happened here? Obviously maybe on my way to school...would I be strong enough to leave her? Leave her for my own self sanity? I doubted it. Oh no..I can't! Imprinting...was it rare? Did it always happen? Crap.

I grabbed a pair of fresh clothes, stripped down everything of my old ones, and threw myself out the window. A shudder ripped through my torso and suddenly, I was falling on all fours- not just two.

_Sam? _a voice said. Shit! My sister.. _SAM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!??!?!?! GET BACK HERE NOW! _

_No, I refuse. _I answered her matter of factly.

_Ugh, your such a freaking baby! Your not going to imprint so get your butt back through the way you came NOW! _she warned. My paws were pushing me up the large hill, past the cliff... I ignored her.

_No, no, I'm not going to do this anymore. I..I don't even want to be a wolf! _I howled. Big mistake, because everyone came rushing at the call.

_Sam?  
Sammy! No!! Don't leave please!_

_SAM! _

This voice brought me to a halt. My father.

_Are you...I demand you get back here now. _he snarled. His mental voice echoed off the trees. I looked back down the cliff. Should I leave? What about...these were my family...I just...couldn't....my instincts were dragging me toward the demand, the voice I could not disobey.

_No, I'm sorry..Jenn, Sandra, Dad....Emma. _I swallowed at the last name. My little sister I felt bound to protect. Like, I had imprinted on her already.

_Ew,_ Emma thought. I laughed.

_Sam, I'm warning you. Leaving would just complicate things. Come back. _My father snarled.

_Dad, I'm serious. I don't want to get hurt and everything just...it's too much to handle. _I mumbled.

_Your unbelievable! I HOPE you imprint and suffer! I hope you have to watch your imprint die, and I hope she dies in your arms you filthy mutt. I should have never given you power of my second and command. Your nothing like me- and Sam, I'm sorry to say your my son. The very one who inherited my genes._

And with that, I blew myself forward- and suddenly all their voices vanished. I was alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is my little Sam, he's a shape-shifter (like the twilight ones? Yeah.) and basically,**

**he has some very issues. I'm going to make this small little story for my roleplay**

**guild and the friends who know Sam (:**

**Btw, who Sam imprints on? Haha, that's Shino the most amazing girl ever**

**and could only come from a talented and amazing person, whom is named Flower. !!**

**So, heres to her, who though she doesn't realize it, helps me create Sam into a character with emotion and pure issues.**

**And to Shino, who has to put up with it all. **

**~Taylor**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's the next chapterrrr. : DDDDDD**

**iloveyouflowerrr.**

**claimer: I OWN EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!! Besides the werewolf concept xD**

I really didn't know how far I'd go. Pretty far, I guess. My family didn't talk to me anymore. I assume they all shifted back....I guess I'm on my own. I let out a huff as my paws hit the ground. I missed them, already. Except my father, of course, he was an idiot and for all I care could just die. Ugh, what am DOING? Thinking my father dead, ugh!

I'm an idiot.

Turn back? Or not. Turn back? Or not. I was indecided. Aw, crap. Why, why _now? _Why me? But I...didn't want to imprint. Did I? No, certaintly not.

It was when a wolf ahead me growled that I decided turning back would be a good idea. The wolf lunged at me, and I scrambled to my feet from the blow.

_HEY! _I thought, getting up and jumping on it.

_GET OUT OF MY TERRITORY!_ it responded back to me. I froze, pinning my opponent to the ground.

_You talk..? _

_Of course I do, you idiot! Now leave or I'll rip your throat out. _she threatened. Yes, this wolf was female. I blinked, stepping back. She prepared to spring again but I stopped her.

_Wait, I don't mean harm. _I pleaded. _I just need to find out where I am.._

_Why should I help you, you....trespasser! Just wait till my pack finds out-_

_No! _I blurted out. _Seriously, I'm just in need of directions and then I'll be off. I swear. _She eyed me up for a moment, then sighed and started licking the small wound I created on her chest.

_What's your name, kid? _

_I'm Sam, and I'm not a kid. Who are you?  
I'm Bret and your a kid to me, so shut your mouth. Where you headin to, and from?_

_From Nevada, and... _I thought of the first thing to come to mind. _Canada, I guess..._

_Well, _Bret sighed. _You still have a long way to travel, kiddo. Your IN Nevada. Just keep going straight from here and it'll take you to the border line of Nevada and Idaho. Pass through Idaho and then you'll be going in the direction you want. Whoops, I have to go! Quick, scram before my alpha makes you into puppy meat._

With that, she was gone. Quickly I dashed forward, straight on through and briefly wondered what if this was a trap. Naw, Bret wouldn't do that. Would she? I needed to be brave. I'm a loner now, be brave.

Part of me wondered if I would imprint on Bret. She _looked _pretty as a wolf...GAH! Sam, get your head in the game.

Go straight. Got it. I studied the area in front of me and growled. This all looked the freaking same! Oh jesus....did something just stop following me? Bret's probably sending her pack out to get me. I swallowed loudly, keeping my eyes forward as I had a mental panick attack.

Screw this. I needed someone to travel with. Note to self, don't wander from home alone.

Gah! What was that? Oh shit, I can't do this anymore....Suddenly- I was being attacked again. Ugh, did I have a sign on me that said, "Attack me, I'm weak?"

My next opponent grabbed my scruff and threw me to the ground. When I looked up, I gasped.

_Sam! Your coming home, NOW. _the voice said. I cowered, my ears flat against my head as I looked up at my father. He stomped on my stomach once, and I whined- protesting.

_No...no I'm not! _I yelped. Another blow to my chest, and he took my again by the neck. Slamming me hard against the ground, I felt my leg snap. I whimpered, and he growled. I spun around, my leg already healing.

_Do not fight me Sam. I'll kill you. _

_Well gee, what would Mom say? _I questioned, pouncing on him and thrashing at his muzzle.

Now, my father was a hundred times stronger than me. He was old, but wise in skill and taught me everything I knew. So, was I stupid for attacking him? Yes. Did I want to go home? Yes. Was he about to kill me? Yes.

I was very stupid. But, whatever. I'm a kid, it's my job.

_Sam!_ he roared, _One last time. Do NOT attack me._

_Watch me,_ I said, sinking my teeth into his flesh. We looked exactly alike in our wolf form. He had the same russet and sand shade I did. Our teeth were sharp, unaturally sharp. Our tail longer, and our paws huge. My sister's didn't have the same built of muscle and strength, but I did. If I was older and experienced **(A/n: like Sam is now in my roleplay, ehhe xD ) **I'd kill my dad. He wouldn't walk away without an injury. But, right now...

I'm a stupid, argumental teenager who's putty in his father's hands. Or, paws.

My father sighed, and spun around and sank his teeth into my back. I let go of him, and cowered. Blood splattered the dirt, and I snarled.

_Sammy._

I froze. This was not the voice I was expecting..

_Don't hurt daddy. Please, _it continued. I could tell my face was pained, because my father watched me cautiously. _Just come back home._

_I...can't, Emma._ I whispered to her.

_Emma, I told you and your sister's not to shift back until I got home. Didn't you listen? _My father growled.

_No, but-_

_But nothing. You'll be running patrols all day tomorrow. Leave. _And then she was gone. I looked at my father.

_Emma is 6 years old. Your making her run patrols?! _I shouted. He ignored me, beginning to walk away._ Don't turn your back on me! _

_No, Sam. Your not apart of our pack anymore. _He murmured. _I'll tell your mother not to worry, that you decided this. Sam, don't come home. _

_I...._

_Just don't. I hope you find whatever your looking for, but Sam, don't come home unless you have to. No- unless your dying. _He took off running.

_Tell mom I love her,_ was all I managed before he disappeared from my mind link. I looked up at the sky, sighed, and began sulking as I walked forward.

**2 days later.**

"Wake up, sleepy!" someone shouted in my ear. I groaned, looking over and I jumped at the face that was suddenly so close to mine..

**********************

**Yayyyy. Im done. ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**OHMYGOSHES. ;3 **

**Sam's a baddd kiddd.**

**Shino, run while you cann.!?**

**sam: mine.**

**characters: mine.**

**story: mine. (:  
shape-shifter concept: nottt mine., !(;**

"Wake up, sleepy!" someone shouted in my ear. I groaned, looking over and I jumped at the face that was suddenly so close to mine..

Whoah! "How are you here..?" I gasped, surprised to hear my voice for once. I had been running wolf for..god knows how many days. Three? Four?

The girl in my face laughed. "I had some help getting here. Oh and don't worry," she glanced down at the blanket that covered my waist and below, "I didn't peak at you this time!" she giggled.

I blushed. "Natalie do you know that.."

"Your family are wolves? Sure, I've known all along." she interrupted me with a shrug. She flipped her long black hair and I rolled my eyes.

Natalie was my best friend. When we were in third grade, we had met and become really close. When I got into eigth grade, I finally fell for her. She was..pretty much the love of my life. She had big, beautiful brown eyes and black hair that was like silk as it flowed past her shoulders.

"Are you- are you serious!?!' I sputtered, sitting up and careful not to let my blanket fall off.

"Sure. When Maddie told me what happened to you, I wanted to find you so your mother helped me find you. I just well, it's a long story and I don't feel like explaining." she huffed impatiently.

I laughed. "Alright. Er, um..yeah sorry I didn't change.."

"Sam, shut up. I'm not here to see you naked, regardless." she narrowed her eyes.

I blinked. "Right. Well, let me get changed really quick," I whispered, scrambling for my clothes. She nodded, spinning around and shutting her eyes so I could change into a t-shirt and jean shorts that I had when I ran from the house.

Natalie was wearing skinny jeans and a light sweater. Hm. Was it really chilly out? I couldn't tell. When she spun around, I just finished dressing.

"Arn't you cold?" she gasped.

I shook my head and took her hand.

"Oh..OUCH. Sam, what the f-"

"Natalie." I interrupted her swearing.

"Right. What the FUDGE. Your so damn hot."

I chuckled and winked. "Why, thank you." At my words she blushed and then sarcasmingly replied,

"Yeah- you wish. Come on, let's go for a walk. Maybe I'll warm up." she began walking and I followed.

The lost little puppy that I am.

Truth was, Natalie had feelings for me too, and she knew it. But I couldn't deny the ache, the realization of truth that I didn't feel burning intensity like my father said I would to an imprint. It bothered me that destiny had not chosen me to be with this girl. But when I watched her walk and laugh, I just couldn't help thinking someone was better for me than her. Impossible.

"Sam?" she waved in front of my face. She put her hands on her hips and frowned. I smiled suddenly, then tackled her to the ground. "HEY! No fair," she protested as I pinned her down and laughed. "Your like, so much stronger than me now. Meanie," she whined.

"Ha, not my fault I'm all muscle!" I cheered, victory in my voice.

"Yeah, you are. I told you, everyone assumed you were a work-out junkie." she smirked as I rolled off her and sat in the grass. She sat next to me. I sighed, looking away. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I know you're going to ask me to go home- but I can't." I whispered.

"Sam. Your my best friend," she wrapped her tiny, skinny hands around my forearm. "I love you no matter what, and I do want you home. But, I'm not going to make you come back."

"I know." I murmured, taking my hand in hers. "You mean a lot to me, and only a real, true friend would come out here all the way. My own family wouldn't even," I laughed without humor once.

Natalie said nothing as she watched me carefully. "Your different Sam, I'll give you that. You aren't my Sam anymore," she laughed, pushing me playfully.

"When was I?" I laughed. "I haven't changed a lot."

"Your huge! Your..so much..scarier. Look at your arms Sam," she compared hers to mine. I frowned. Mine was bulging, very wide and muscular. Hers was very thin, feminine like.

"So? So my arms are different, big whoop."

"I'm literally sweating sitting right here next to you, too." she added with a roll of her eyes. I shrugged.

"Andddddddd..I know about imprinting." she added. I tensed and she let go of me.

"What?" I snarled.

"Sam, I know what it is and I was wondering..if it happened to you." she coughed. "I mean, with me."

"Oh." my voice was toneless.

What do I tell her? I couldn't lie to her. But..I truly did love her. I didn't want to hurt her either.

But I couldn't deny the truth.

"No, I didn't." I replied, my eyes shutting.

"It's okay Sam, I still love you. A lot."

"Thanks."

"Don't you love me back?" she squealed, laughing. I smiled.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then say it,"

"I love you Natalie."

"Now show me." she begged.

"How?"

But before I could answer, she kissed me. I blinked, taken aback and just enjoying the moment.

The girl- my best friend- my love- since the 8th grade I had been dying for this kiss.

But why do I feel, at this moment, that I just betrayed someone?

Extra Flashback ~

_"Hi," murmured a small girl to me as she slid into the blue chair next to me._

_"Hey," I sighed softly before got back to coloring with the green crayon that I loved. I was drawing a big wolf, my daddy, and then my mom. She blinked and then smiled, hovering over my shoulder._

_"I'm Natalie, who are you?" she giggled. I looked up, surprised by how dark her hair was compared to my light red._

_"I'm Sam, but most people call me Sammy or just plain Sam. Whatever you want." I smirked._

_"Sam! I'll call you Sam! Where do you live?"_

_"I live near..um, a pond. Sorry, I don't know my address yet." I smiled. She shrugged and then looked at my picture._

_"Is that your dog? He's a cutie!"_

_"Thanks but um, no that's not my dog. I just like puppies, is all." I murmured. _

_"Here, let me show you how to draw their mouths! Like this, make a curvy line.." she murmured, stuck her tongue out and took the crayon from me. I watched as she taught me how to draw a better face on my father._

_'Thanks!" I laughed._

_"Hey Sam?" she asked._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Will you be my best friend?" she asked shyly. I looked at her and smiled back._

_**YAY FOR CUTE LITTLE TODDLER SAM!! (:**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading, all who read. ^-^**

**Sorry i haven't been on lately, all the files in my computer were deleted.!  
But here you go! (:**

**Dedicated to Flower, who is utterly amazing3**

* * *

Wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.

Stop kissing her. Do you hear me? Stop.

But I can't.

But I need to.

But I won't.

"Sam," she whispered my name, kissing me again. Natalie. My Natalie. But then, deeply behind the sudden burning passion I felt, was betrayal.

There was a girl out there who needed me, and I was...well, cheating on her.

Or was I?  
I haven't met her yet. I don't want to meet her. So why can't I have fun? Why can't I be with who I love now? I pulled back and stood up - too quick for her eyes to follow.

She gazed up at me, frowning. "Sam?"

"I'm sorry Natalie, I can't do this." I sighed. She got up and wrapped her arms around my waist. I snarled, (Did I really just snarl?) and she pulled back away from me.

"Sam, what's your deal? You just told me you loved me and now your being..well, your ticking me off."

I spun around, shaking. "Are you kidding me? Yes, I love you but don't you see? Don't you understand? Your not meant for me. And I'm too dangerous. I'm not right for you in any way possible."

She shut her eyes and murmured. "I hate this. Why did you have to be...one of the mythical, Sam?"

"I don't know. I don't know. I asked myself the same thing for weeks now, Natalie. You arn't the one who can turn into an animal and never age!"

"No, but you arn't the one who DOES have to age while her best friend doesn't!" she yelled. "Are you going to watch me die, Sam? What happens when I do, hm?" she folded her arms.

I flinched, and didn't answer. "Do you WANT to find the love of your life Sam? Is that it? You can't be in...in some freaky wolf love with me so you don't want me?"  
"I just told you I did. I do want you but...I'm not _right_ for you." I explained. Where was she getting this from? I put my hand to her cheek. "Your my best friend. But there's a reason for everything, Natalie."

"Yeah, Sam, I get it. Whatever." she spit before spinning around and sitting on the ground, away from me. I sat next to her, and put my arm around her shoulder.

"How about we do something fun?" I suggested, unwilling.

"I don't want to do anything 'fun' with you, Sam." she scoffed. I blushed.

"Not like that! Jeez Natalie, what did you come here for? To tell me I'm stupid? Accomplished."

"I came here for you. I...I do want you to come home, Sam. You know that you have to. I just don't understand why you won't."

"Because. My father's a jerk who can burn in hell."

"And your sisters? Your mom?"

I scowled. "I love them, but they'd follow my father around in no time. I refuse to follow his orders."  
"Oh, so you want to be...what are they called..a loner? Ha! Sam, your a human. Not a real wolf."  
"Technically..I am. I want to see if I can just leave being human forgotten. Live a wolf my whole life."  
"Aw, come on, don't do that." she begged. "Where are you going anyway?"  
"Canada's my set goal."

"So your leaving the country, then." she murmured in a small voice. I nodded.

"When I pass through Washington, I planned on calling home and talking to my mother."

"That's..good. And after that?"

"I don't know. Like I said, Canada. Just run around and do things, I guess. I don't plan on stopping, and I won't stop for anything."

"I heard Washington is exciting. Maybe you'll stop. Then what?" she teased.

I shrugged. "Then I'll pry myself away from whatever is holding me back." I laughed.

We didn't talk much. For the rest of the time, Natalie was supportive of me. She kept her opinions to herself, the....kiss....to herself. As did I. We just lay back and stared at the sky, counted the trees, and we actually played a few games. Like, how far could I hear? _I can hear people inside their houses..so, that's pretty far. _I had replied.

"Are you scared?" she asked randomly as we both lay with our backs against the grass.  
"Of what?" I asked, curious. She was just joking a minute ago.

"Of everything. Imprinting, never dieing..."

"I'm not afraid to imprint. And I'm not afraid of never dieing, either. Then again, I wasn't afraid of dieing when I could."

"Why arn't you afraid to imprint? Isn't it supposed to be a permanant thing?"

"Maybe. I just hope she's really pretty."

"That shouldn't matter! Sam, your horrible!" Natalie laughed at me. I frowned.

"What? It's the truth. Do you want to be in love with some ugly guy?"

"...it doesn't matter. Love is love. I'm sure you'll like her no matter what."  
"Maybe. How can she be prettier than you?" I nudged her, teasing like we normally do...did, and she snorted.

"Right. I wish." she laughed, and then our conversation ended.

Heaven knew how long we'd been there, but I dozed off when the sun was rising. When I woke up, Natalie was gone - and I was semi-afraid that she was hurt. But I knew better. She took off while I was sleeping. Typical.

So, my life typically will suck again now that I didn't have my best friend with me.

What's a guy to do? I got up swiftly and began runing through the woods, towards the nearest town. I kept going, even when people saw me.

~~~~ x

I didn't know where I was, I was too absorbed into my escape to notice. But I did know, that when the sun went down - everything came out at night. I was aware of the scent too. Many wolves. No, shifters - like myself.

I swallowed, stepped into their land, and braced myself.

To my surprise, I didn't get caught. But, a new, more tangy scent hit my nose and I felt the need to check for danger.

Sure enough, something, someone, hit me from the side and sent me flying. I smashed against the tree, but got to my feet lightly, looking for my attacker.

He was a large wolf-though, Smaller than I. His fur was black, coal black and menancing. He attacked me again, and when his teeth sank into mine, I heard his thoughts.

_Before he calls his pack.._

_Whoah, Buddy! _I flipped him over, snarling. My large body pinned him against the forest floor, and he protested by kicking. Blows hit my stomach, hard, and I just felt like puking. When I tumbled over he got ahold of my scruff, and began thrashing. I heard the rip of skin before I felt it.

Screaming in agony, and rage, I leaned forward and sank my teeth into flesh- his leg, maybe?- and ripped. I had to drop the large piece out of my mouth, too involved in the fight to be disgusted. When I spun around, he lunged.

Aiming for my neck.

My eyes rolled back and I fell limp. Then, my opponent released me. I tried to keep my eyes open, truly, I did...but I just could not.

** ~

When I awoke, I tasted metal. I smacked my lips - still in wolf form, I see- and then tried to move. Ouch.

My neck killed. While I tried tugging at my healing muscles and cartilage, I looked around, where was I? Had I....lay myself down in front of this tree on purpose? I don't remember.

_You've awoken. Great. _a voice said in my mind and I snarled. Ouch. _Yeah, don't do that. Growling with a neck injury is a pain in the-_

_Nolan._ another voice growled. I blinked.

_What the hell? Who are you two?_ I snapped as two wolves came into my sight, emerging from the bushes. One was a very large wolf, with dark russet fur, just fewer shades darker than mine (Which was pretty dark, he was almost black). The other was the wolf....that I fought before. I looked at him, alarmed. He was the small, black one.

_I'm Chase, and this is Nolan. Who are you? _the black one, er, Chase, asked.

_No matter the hell I am. What are you doing with me? _I tried to scramble away, only ruining my injuries as they tried to heal.

_Stop moving. I took you here to heal. Your not apart of the pack that resides close to here, but I thought you were. I'm sorry._ Chase bowed his head, ashamed.

_Er, it's okay, then. Are you alright? _I asked. Surely I did damage?

_Yes, you did. My leg has healed over an hour ago. _

_I don't get it. How'd you beat me? I'm bigger._

_Don't pay attention to size! _Nolan, the large one, snorted. _Chase here is over fifty years old! Your fight was experienced vs newbie. Do the math._

I blinked, then snarled. _How do you know I'm not over fifty, also?_

_You spend too much time dwelling in your fight. I aimed for you, and you tried to see the future. Picture what your going to do. Only a young one would do that. _Chase confirmed. _By the look of you, and smell - your about..physically ninteen. And mentally._

_Eighteen, actually. But that's close. _I sighed. I began to lick my shoulder - merely habit.

_Where you heading?_

_Canada. _I looked at Nolan.

_Oh - well, do you know where you are now? Idaho. _

_What? _ I yelped. _Holy crap. Well, er, thanks. I still have a long way to go. _I sighed, picturing the long journey ahead of me.

_Actually, Sam, I'd prefer if you stick around with us until you heal._

I ignored my name - he must of heard it in my mind. _Are you two a pack? _Warily, I asked.

_Sort of. We travel together. We don't boss eachother around, though, if that's what you mean. _Nolan shrugged. He had sat down to lick his shoulder. Chase took me in, examining me from afar.

I flicked my ears, refusing to be annoyed by his look. _Hm..well, when will I heal, uh, Chase? I need to get a move on. I'm in a hurry._

_You'll heal within a day or two. I hurt you bad, sorry. _

_A day! Or two!? NO, I can't stay this long..._ I began to get up, only to wince and yelp.

_Sam! _Chase snarled. _Sit down. Your not going anywhere. I refuse to let an injured, defenseless wolf travel through these lands. The near pack won't give you mercy._

_Listen to him, kiddo, _Nolan suggested.

_You arn't the boss of me. What am I supposed to do? _

_Stick around with us. _Nolan's ears perked up. _Yeah Chase, let Sam stay with us. We could be the three musketeers, _He snickered, tail twitching in amusement. I snorted, rolling my eyes. My body ached, my shoulders stiff, my mouth dry. My stomach empty. But that didn't matter, I once went two days without eating. When I was human, nonetheless.

_Sam, I'd be willing to take you in if your willing to be cared for._

_No, I'm a loner. I don't want a pack._

_We are not...I mean, Nolan and I are close friends. He doesn't take orders from me or he I. We simply stay close and watch out for eachother._

_Well, you guys arn't my friends so. _I said, my attitude getting to me. I felt screwed.

_Sam._

_What?_

_Please consider it._

_No._

_Why?  
Because._

_Stop acting like a child. We offer you our services and you refuse._

_So respect my decision, as a friend, and let me be! _I snarled.

_How about_, Nolan interrupted, _you just chill with us and then you can take off again whenever you want? BUT you have to be healed first._

I scowled. _Fine. _

_Then welcome aboard._

~*~*

To my surprise, I stayed with Nolan and Chase for a week. My leg healed up, and I had planned to ditch, but.. I liked the idea of not-a-pack-but-close-buddies type of thing. Chase was physically 24, and that was insane, but I was kind of glad that Nolan was only 21. He was close to my age, and though I hated to think it, I was the baby of the group. Yeah, right. Nolan had a girlfriend - not an imprint, but a girlfriend. This made me question him once...merely out of curiousity...but yet... No, I was just curious.

_Seriously? You arn't afraid your going to imprint and leave her? _I yelped._  
Kind_a,_ not really_. _I mean, if it hasn't happened now - why would it? And if it does, she'll understand, I suppose._ Nolan laughed

_That your a wolf? _I asked, shocked. _But people who arn't supposed to know shouldn't know._

_She doesn't know. _He said, alarmed. _Man, she gets suspicious, but she's too nice to do anything. I think I love her, and I'm sticking with her. I want to marry her, too._

This had made the lump in my throat grow three times too big. Marrying to someone who wasn't an imprint? God, I thought, that would be hell. .....I was just curious, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**(: next chapter. I love you, flower. :)**

**In this chapter, you get to see the bad side of Sam,**

**and the reason he hates his past.**

**Chapter idea inspired by;**

**Spring Awakening The Bitch of Living**

* * *

It has been three years, 207 days, and 15 hours since I joined Nolan and Chase. All the unsure thoughts I had three years ago were now simple fragments of my mind. Chase and Nolan turned out to be my buddies, and they accepted me, despite of everything I said to my family. They both agreed that my father should burn in hell, and I was grateful for that at least. Also, I learned a lot from Chase and Nolan. They weren't just a couple of kids who thought they knew everything - like I was.

Chase taught me how to mature. He showed me that everything wasn't just hanging out, drinking, living life, and women. I doubted this for a moment - hey, I'm twenty-one - but then Chase showed me some pretty screwed up stuff that happened in his life. I felt sorry and bad for him, and I found myself trying to cheer him up when he broke down. I can't repeat these things, and I told him I'd take what he told me to the grave. Despite my feelings about his "wisdom", I did learn a few good things.

Nolan, although, showed me one hell of a time. His girlfriend, Sidney, dumped him six months after he told me he wanted to marry her. Struken with sorrow, I took him to a nearby club. If I thought he was going to get drunk, I sure was wrong....

_-flashback-_

Music blasted in my ears, and I couldn't help but smile. Looking over to Nolan, who I'd planned to take here to get him to have a good time without Sidney, I jerked my head towards the bar. He smirked, nodding and following me as I led the way.

"What do you drink, Sam?" Nolan asked casually, leaning over the bar. I sat down next to him, shaking my head.

"I don't drink," I said, running a hand through my messy russet hair. Nolan laughed.

"Shut up. Here, try this," he looked to the bar tender. "Oy, two black russians." he tapped his finger on the bar. I frowned,

"No way, I am not doing shots," I protested, but Nolan ignored me and pushed the small drink towards me.

"Do it. I dare you. Chickennnnnn," he taunted, smiling. He picked up his. "I'll do it with you, ready?"

I picked the drink up, sighing. He smiled, "Three!" and threw his head back. I did the same, letting the liquid flow to my tounge and down my throat. It burned, and I pulled my lips back. Nolan looked unharmed, but I took a breath. The taste was sweet, but too strong.

"What was _that_?" I asked, hand clutching the bar top.

"Vodka and Rum." he replied simply. "Was it good?"

"Yeah, it was." I admitted. "Kind of strong though,"

"You really never drank before, really?" he asked, grabbing another, different looking drink.

Shrugging, "Not really. I'm underaged remember?" I said under my breath. Nolan shrugged.

"Not like it's going to affect your growth," he winked, handing me another small glass.  
"Margarita?" I raised an eyebrow, taking the glass.  
"Aha! I knew you weren't stupid, kiddo."

I laughed, shaking my head and drinking a large gulp. It was good, sweeter than the other one, but also not strong. I drank plenty of different things, and soon, I was dead drunk. Nolan laughed at me.

"Dude, your wasted!"  
"I am not!" I protested, my words coming out differently than I expected. He laughed, almost falling off the stool. "How long we been here?" I blinked, the music suddenly extremely loud.

"Days...hours....years...who cares! I'm havin' fun!" he threw his hands up, then looked through the crowd. "Look, girls."

I blinked, looking over. There were a group of girls, all dancing too exotic and inappropiate for their age. But, I had to admit, I liked it. Nolan smiled, "Watch and ....learn." I cracked a laugh, taking a sip of wine then watched him stumble over to the ladies. He spun around after one girl attatched herself to his arm, impressed by his muscular figure and talk. He waved me over and I sighed, coming over. Three girls' eyes lit up as they took me in, and damn, I was flattered.

"This is my buddy, Sam."

"Yo," I said, completely uninterested. Though, the girl on the right was kinda hott. Her hair was smooth, black, and long. Her eyes held me, and I had to look away. She reminded me of someone I knew...I shook my head.

"Whats your name again?" she asked, catching my attention yet _again. _

"Sam," I said, over the music.

"Cool, I'm Vera. Do you...want to go upstairs? It's less noisy." she asked. I nodded, shrugging. Nolan urged me on, already interested in the girl on his arm. Well, glad he was having fun and didn't have Sidney on his mind. Vera led me upstairs, to a room full of couches and smoke. The music was dimmed, and I could actually hear myself think.

"How old are you?" she asked me, fluttering her lashes. I swallowed.

"I'm almost twenty-two," I lied. I'm only eighteen.  
She opened her eyes a bit. "Really? I'm only twenty, " she laughed.

We stood there, talking for quite a while as the songs downstairs went by and the people upstairs descended. I smiled, liking my time with her, and just thinking unclearly from the alcohol. We got to really know eachother. Then, we were kissing. We kissed like two screwed up teenagers - then we were moving. Not standing, laying down. Then she was giggling, and I was.. sort of stopping myself. Then she asked to go back to her apartment and I found myself agreeing. Then, I never heard the end of it from Nolan when I got home a day later....

-_end-_

I shivered, the memory coming back to me. Who knew that a bar could turn you into a freaking insane idiot? I sure didn't. Well, I did, but..

Ah, screw it. So, Nolan taught me some pretty fun things. I drink now, not as much, but I drink enough to get myself loosened up so I don't turn a party pooper. I do my best not to get myself into things that I'll regret, like my time with Vera. My pureness, my virtue, was gone in a day because of god damn stupidity, and I hated myself for it. Chase taught me how to forgive myself, so I held on tightly and was careful not to let life get the better of me.

But I have even bigger problems than my idiocy. Even after these three years, I still think about Natalie. I'm even convinced the reason I hooked up with the girl at the bar was because she reminded me of her. I missed her a lot, as my best friend. I wanted her here with me so I could laugh, be myself, and just have a good time. But alas, I couldn't. I haven't heard from her since that day so long ago. The memory was distant, blurred...

"Hey, Sam, get your head in the game." Nolan smacked me. I blinked, looking at him.

"Yea, sorry."

"Whats wrong, Sam? You look distracted." Chase said, leaning on the table across from me. I sighed, playing with a straw wrapper. We were sitting in the middle of a cafe called "Cafe Olivia" where the service sucked but you dealt with it because nobody cares enough to humor you. We'd been waiting for our food for a good half hour now.  
"I'm just thinking about the past three years, you know?" I shrugged. Nolan looked at me, confused.  
"So? Not having regrets are ya, kid?" he flicked me and I punched his shoulder.

"No. I'm just thinking about my mistakes."  
"You think too much."

"Don't think about the past. The past is past, the future is what you should be afraid of." Chase said, his face worried.

"Maybe." I said. "But I was thinking about moving on, actually."  
"What?" Nolan hissed, almost choking on his sodapop. "Yea right! We're the three to be, you can't leave."  
"Why do you want to leave?" Chase asked curiously, ignoring his friend.

"I don't know, but I can't stay here forever. I need to move on, and I've had fun, I suppose."  
They both were silent, and I could tell I hit a nerve. I looked at them both. "Chill, not now, but...soon, I guess."

"Where will you go?" Nolan demanded, furious. He was quivering.

"Chill! And I don't know yet."  
"You should head back home, Sam." Chase suggested. My fists slammed on the table.

"What?!"  
"You heard me. You should check on your mom and sisters, then hit the road once you know everything is alright."

I laughed once in disbelief. "Screw that."

"Sam."

I sighed. "I know, I know. I should, but I don't think I will."

"I'm sure Natalie wants to see you," Nolan made a kissing noise. "Now that your older maybe something will actually happen.." he muttered.

"What!?" I breathed. "Your INSANE!"

"Aw shut up, we know you dream about it. You arn't a kid anymore, you've been places." he snickered.

I blushed, denying. "No, no no. I don't. Oh my friggen god, I did...that...once. Hear me? Once. And the next time I plan to do it, is for love and love only."  
"Do you love Natalie?"  
I didn't answer at first. "That's different."  
Nolan put a hand over his mouth. "Oh, ho! Burned, caught in your own!" he teased, pounding on the table. I blushed, shaking.  
"Shut the hell up for your face gets ripped off,"

Nolan laughed, but shut up because he knew I'd do it. Chase cleared his throat. "It'd be best for your family to know your alright."  
I didn't reply at first, but I couldn't help myself, either. "My father's an ass. Look, if it makes you happy I'll go, alright? But after that I'm heading back north and gonna keep going."

"Is this goodbye, Sam?"  
I didn't answer for two reasons. One; Yes, it was goodbye. Two; I knew that I would never see them again, and I knew leaving was a good thing because I didn't care one bit that I was leaving them behind.

**It has been 2 days, and 4 hours since I last saw Chase and Nolan.**

**It has been three years, 210 days, and 19 hours since I last saw Natalie.**

When my town surfaced over the hill, I almost pissed myself. Was my dad home? Crap. What if he was...then I'd tear him to pieces. _No, _I swallowed_, you can't do that. _Nolan and Chase vanished from my mindlink when I hit the Nevada borderline. Whether this was because I stopped thinking about them, or because distance had become a problem - I wouldn't know. I didn't care, either.

Trailing my way through the rugged trees and other crap load of leaves, animals, bugs - I made my way to the line-up of houses that my house was involved with. My heart pounded in my chest - I thought it was in my throat for a moment, so I swallowed with difficulty. Why the hell am I here? Why the hell am I even here - to please Chase? No. To see my family. The family that I could care less about. Well, no, I justed hated my father. Everyone else didn't annoy me half as much.

My scent glands took in the woodsy, fresh soap, and cinnamon smell of my family. I stopped at Emma's scent, because I knew I missed her more than anyone. Even more than my best friend. When I could see the house from the backyard view, I shifted. Someone was home - I could hear chairs shifting, plates being scraped, and the television going. I shuddered once, then made my way up the yard.

I didn't even care enough to knock, I just walked right it and said loudly, "Anyone home?" Silence. Then, someone rammed into me, almost knocking me over. I stumbled, catching the person in my arms and then laughing, "Emma!"

My little sister held onto me tightly, still in the eight year old form she would be forever. I did the mental math in my head - if she were human, she'd be eleven now. She sobbed into my shoulder, her red hair already swallowing my face. I chuckled.

"Hey baby girl, why are you crying?"

"Your home. Your home." she whispered. "I knew it. I knew you'd be home. I knew it." She pulled back.

"Where's mom, and Jenn and Sandra?" I excluded my dad purposely.

"Mom-my!" Emma called. "Jennifer and Sandra are out with dad. Maddy is over her friends house." She sniffed, her face still red from crying. I nodded, my mother already appearing around the corner. She dropped the dish towel she was holding, and immediately ran to me. She wrapped her arms around me, and I was surprised she didn't cry. A sign that she accepted my leaving as a way of me growing up. I took that.

"Sam! Oh, Sam!" she smiled. "Why are you here? Are you staying!? Please, stay," she said, taking my arm. My mother had aged three years - and I could tell, too. Her face had grown more pale, her eyes were more round than they used to be. Her hair had darkened - but she was still beautiful, in my eyes at least.

"Ah, no, I can't stay." Her smile faded. "But I'm staying here for a night. I hope that's okay?"  
"That's perfect! Are you hungry, tired, thirsty?"

"No, no, and no." I lied. The real answers were I was starving, I was dead beat, and my mouth was so dry it felt like I could lick sand paper and not be phased.

"Well, come in and sit down," she offered, taking Emma from me. Emma protested, jumping down from her mother's arms. She stalked off into the living room and I turned to my mom questioningly. "She doesn't like me treating her like she's eight," she explained. I smirked, following my little sister. I sat down next to Emma while my mother leaned against the wall with her hands folded across her stomach.

"Why arn't you with dad and Jenn and Sandra?" I asked Emma. She sighed.

"Dad left me here to take care of mom."  
"Since when do you need to be taken care of?" I snorted, looking at my mother. She smiled and shrugged.

"She doesn't." Emma argued. "Dad just doesn't trust me enough. He thinks I'm gonna leave, like you."  
I looked at my sister in shock, now furious. "Say _what?_" I hissed. Emma nodded. "What an idiot - so he won't let you do anything? Typical. Just typical." I shook my head. My mother sighed.

"Sam, calm down. Your father misses you, too."  
"The hell he does. He couldn't get me away fast enough, before. I bet you don't know that he told me not to come home until I'm dieing. What the frig is that, mom?"

She stared at me, frowning. "I know, Sam. I do know. But.." she shook her head. "He loves you. I hope someone will someday make you realize that."

---x

My mother and sister were enough to cheer me up, but I knew what I had to do as long as I was in town. So, was I prepared for this? Of course not.

My mother gave me her address - apparently she had an apartment on the west side of town. I was shocked. Appartment? Well, duh. She was..what, 19 or 20 now? I was always a year and a half older than her. She might have a boyfriend. She might have a kid. It's not common for teenage moms, right? Oh god. I swallowed thickly. Just because my life sucked doesn't mean hers did, too. She moved on - and I ...really...kinda..not really...didn't care about that. I just wanted to see my true friend again, married, taken, a mother or not...

Her apartment was nice, pretty fancy actually. I wondered briefly what kind of job did she have now and how much she was taking in. I really had no money at all. No, that wasn't true. I forgot about when I was thirteen and broke my arm - the doctor made a dumb ass mistake that my mom sued for. My arm locks everytime I flex it pretty much, but I'd take that for a few thousand dollars anyday. I shrugged. Money meant nothing to me, probably because I had nothing to spend it on.

I found her apartment 6B on the eight floor, and I knew instantly she was home because I heard a heartbeat. One. Not a tiny one, or another thumping organ that kept hers in place as she lived. Obviously meaning, she was alone. No boyfriend. My knock was short, but she opened the door quickly. Her eyes bugged out, her mouth gasping for breath, and her arms already reaching forward to embrace me.

I wanted to stay live this, forever.

It ended quickly, though, and she blinked in surprise. I hadn't taken notice of what she was wearing - but she was dressed in a black tanktop and pajama shorts. _Very _tempting, but I had more things on my mind than how she looked in her PJ's.

"Hey there." I said.

She wiped her black hair from her face and blinked again, more rapidly now. "How...Sam....? Your here! Your home, right? Your home," she whispered, hugging me again. She pulled me into her doorway, and I kicked her door shut behind me. When she let me go, I laughed.

"Wow, your..older." I said. Not words that a girl wants to hear, but it was the truth. Her hair was longer, her face more clear and more porcelain - like one of those dolls. Her eyes were rimmed with eyeliner, and it gave her a certain image that I wasn't used to.  
"Yeah, you arn't," she whispered, both of her hands wrapped around one of my forearms. She tugged but I didn't move. "Are you thirsty, hungry? Let me get you something, come on." I let her drag me, asking for a cup of water or something. I took a seat on a black sofa, my eyes scanning the room. Typical teen apartment - posters, books, television, laptop..all that jazz. She came back, setting the glass on the table in front of me as she took a seat beside me.  
"Sam. I can't believe your back."

I took a sip. "Yeah , not for long though."

"When are you leaving?" Her question was immediate.

"Mmm, tomorrow night. Maybe. I don't know yet." When she didn't respond I asked, "Your own place? That's awesome."

She looked around, uninterested. "Yeah..I finished school last year. Hoping to start a semester of college this year. I took another sip, looking around.  
"So, wheres your boyfriend at..? I don't see pants scattered around or blankets dragged across the floor against their own will.." I started ,looking around. Teasing, of course.

She smacked me, laughing. "Your horrible." But what I never expected were the words that came out of her mouth. "He's um..he doesn't live here. With me." she said quietly.

I froze, my hand cracking the glass I was holding. I put it on the table too quickly before I smashed it into pieces. Swallowing, I replied, "What?"

"You heard me," Her eyes were on her hands - which she fumbled with.

My voice was stern. "Your..dating. Oh. That's..."  
"Go ahead, say it."

"I don't know what to say."  
"Say that your hurt that I moved on."  
I unthawed, taking her hand. "No. I'm happy for you."

At that moment, her phone rang and she got up to answer it. She answered before it rang even three times, and I looked away.

"Hello..oh, hey, sweetie. No.." she murmured into the reciever. Being able to hear great distances and even the slightest pin drop can be useful. You can find people your looking for, or something else that's important to you - something that must be sought out. But it can also hurt you.

I got up and traveled to the window, resting my arm above it and staring blankly. My forehead met my arm and I shut my eyes.  
Small arms wrapped around my waist, but I was too selfish to tell her to unwrap herself from me. "I'm sorry, Sam."  
"Don't be. I just don't have a life, is all."  
"Of course you do. You have people who love you in your life, don't be retarded."

I scowled. "Who? My mother? My little sister? That's helpful. Sure."  
"No, me. I love you, Sam. I always will."  
"Yeah. Well. Your love isn't enough, apparently. You've moved on,"  
"So what, just because I moved on means you don't even want to be my friend?" she scowled. I shrugged.

"No. Your my best friend, Nattie."

She ducked under my arm and looked at me, blinking. "Why don't we go for a drive? I drive now, yes yes, your jealous. You know it," she smiled. I smiled too, then sighed.

"Alright."

----x

We drove for exactly two hours. We blasted songs, sang, danced in the car, and even considered stopping at a club. But, alas, I got the better of myself and told her bad things happen when I'm in clubs.

"Oh, kinky," she laughed. I shook my head.  
"Your so immature it's funny,"  
"Hey! I'll be twenty soon. Your only twenty-one, idiot."  
"Yeah, your jealous." was my response, already looking out the window. She flipped to a new station and immediately I looked at her, fearful. "Oh no, not this song."  
"Yes yes yes! Come on, sing it with me, please! I'll be the girl, you say your verse...ready...go!"

I began singing the words.

**God, I dreamed there was an angel**

**Who could hear me through the wall**

**As I cried out-like, in Latin**

**"This is so not life at all**

**Help me out-out-of this nightmare"**

**Then I heard her silver call-**

_**She said: "Just give it time, kid**_

_**I come to one and all**_

_**"Give me that hand, please**_

_**And the itch you can't control**_

_**Let me teach you how to handle**_

_**All the sadness in your soul**_

_**Oh, we'll work that silver magic**_

_**Then we'll aim it at the wall"**_

_**She said: "Love may make you blind kid-**_

_**But I wouldn't mind at all"**_

I laughed uncontrollably as the song played. This song was old, me and Natalie used to listen to it constantly, although - she claimed it to be my "theme song".

**It's the bitch of living**

**With nothing but your hand**

**Just the bitch of living**

**As someone you can't stand**

I turned the radio off then, and she pouted. "Aw, party pooper. Fun ruiner. Meanie. Jerk."  
"Yepp, that's me. Fun ruiner, jerk." I said, smiling.

Suddenly, she slammed on her breaks. "Holy SHIT!" she screamed and I blinked, hands resting on the dashboard.

"What the hell- " I said, but she was already out of the car. I followed quickly as she swore like a mad woman.

She ran across the street, heading towards.. Palo's Pizzaria? What the-? She pushed the doors open and started walking towards a man and a woman. I kept up with her easily, surprised.

"Natalie, what are you doing?" I hissed, but she ignored me. I stopped walking five feet away from her as she approached the table, shouting.

"You bastard. _This _is why you weren't able to come over tonight? Cause your out on a date?!" she slammed her fists on the table, glaring directly at the man. I blinked, shocked. Who was that guy? My arms quivered in anger.

"Natalie!" he stood up. "Listen, I can explain, I promise you." he held his hands up. It clicked inside my head now. This must be her boyfriend. He was blonde, dressed in a casual attire that screamed 'date'. She began crying then, and I took her hand, trying to pull her back. Her boyfriend noticed this, and he turned to her - furious.

"What the hell!? Okay I see it now - you bitch!" he scowled. The resturant had gone quiet, but I didn't give a damn. "You accuse _me_ of cheating on you when your holding hands with some ...body-builder in front of me?!" he growled.

"What?" she blinked, stunned. "Stop trying to change the subject. You stupid piece of shit," she abruptly pulled a bracelet off her wrist and threw it on the ground. "You can take your little boy toy now in the open, because I'm done with him." she looked to the girl, then spun around. She ran, and I was going to chase her.

"I wouldn't go after her, she's no good anyway," her ...ex? said behind me. I stopped, spun around and threw a punch to his face before I took off again. I heard pictures fall, the table tip, and many gasps but I didn't care. I was already out the door and across the street where Natalie sat in the car, bawling her eyes out.

**10 minutes later.**

I didn't say anything the ride back, I didn't sing along with the radio, I didn't laugh, I didn't joke, I didn't do anything but wait for her to get herself back together. I frowned, following her up into her apartment and taking a seat on the couch. She cried while she hugged me - and I was happy to say I was there for her. I didn't want to leave, nor did I intend to.

So, it shocked me when she abruptly stopped. "Your right Sam..."  
"What am I right about?" I whispered.

"You don't have a life. Neither do I," she said. I paused, unsure what she was talking about. "Which is why I shouldn't be crying because...I haven't moved on. It was going to end someway. Not like this but.....somehow it would end."  
"Why?" I had the nerve to ask.

"Beause I'm in love with you. I honestly believe I am,"

I didn't say anything, and when I didn't, she got up to go get changed in her room. I sat patiently, until I heard my name called.

I swallowed thickly, making my way to where she had called me from. When I opened the door to her bedroom, though, I didn't see her. When I heard her, she already grabbed me from behind and turned my head so she could kiss me. It was a passionate kiss, it was a good kiss, and it was a kiss that's so wrong it felt so right..and...how the hell did I get into the same situation I was with Vera _again? _Except this time I wasn't drunk, and this time - I knew what I was doing.

* * *

**WHOOOOOOOOO(:  
ITS FINISHED.(:  
Go ahead and hate me flow, MUAHAHA33333**


End file.
